Lick it all up
by if-it-bleeds-you-can-kiss-it
Summary: Sam's been acting out lately and Dean needs to remind him who's boss. He comes up with a creative reminder, let's just say Sam can't really swallow for a whole day...


Sam had been acting out lately. Just little things, messing up Dean's lunch order, talking back on hunts, not enough to deserve the toys Dean kept at the bottom of his duffel. But something had to be done or Sam would think he had rights all of a sudden.

Not only had Sam been acting out but they hadn't had sex in almost a week, and Dean had a serious case of blue-balls. While Sam was out getting coffee, Dean came up with a sort of plan, a way to remind Sam that he didn't get to treat Dean that way. That he didn't _deserve_ to treat Dean that way.

Today Dean decided he wouldn't take Sam's bullshit chick excuses 'I have a headache' or 'I'm still sore from last time' (although the latter might be a legitimate excuse). When Sam came in the room he barely greeted Dean and was setting the coffee down on the counter when Dean yanked his hair. Hard. And pulled Sam's back against his chest.

"Dean, what the fuck?"

"On your knees Sammy."

Sam hesitated and Dean was already tired of his bullshit, so he kicked the inside of Sam's knee, not hard enough to do serious damage, but more that enough to drop Sam to the scratchy carpet on his knees.

"Turn around Sammy," Dean growled.

Sam understood. He had heard that tone before and realized he'd been fucking up a lot lately, he would never tell Dean it was on purpose. He loved when his older brother went all cave man on him, claiming him like it was his only purpose in life.

So Sam turned around to find Dean's erection already waiting for him.

"Suck Sammy," Dean said pressing his dick against Sam's mouth, demanding entrance. And Sam was never one to say no to his brother, so he opened his mouth and swirled his tongue around the tip.

Sam continued to tease, dipping the tip of his tongue in and out of the slit, licking up and down the crown, but never staying in one place for too long. Dean decided enough was enough, it was one thing to have Sam fuck up on the outside, but his blatant disrespect got rid of any misgivings Dean might have had about his plan.

"Nobody likes a tease, Sammy."

And with a quick motion Dean yanked Sam's head back by his hair, and shoved his dick as far as it would go in to his brother's perfect mouth.

Dean decided he liked Sam better when he couldn't talk, and the spit and tears running down Sam's face were the cherry on top. He began to thrust in and out of Sam's mouth, taking all the anger he had built up over the past week out on Sam's throat.

"Like that don't you Sammy, me using your mouth. Little slut for my cock aren't you?"

Sam moaned, somehow enjoying the sensation of Dean fucking his mouth his complete disregard for his younger brother's well-being.

The combination of shoving his dick all the way in to the warm heat of his brother's mouth, and Sam's gag reflex trying to catch up to the punishing thrusts made Dean climax a little earlier than he would like. But right before he came he made sure to pull out a little so he rested just at the front of Sam's mouth.

Dean came and he kept it all in his mouth, savoring the taste, the essence of his big brother. He got ready to swallow it like he usually did, but Dean grabbed his throat with one hand, thumb pressing against where neck met chin.

"Show me," Dean commanded. And Sam didn't hesitate at all, opening his mouth to show a week worth of come coating his tongue and sticking to the roof of his mouth.

"I hope you got enough coffee, because that's the last thing going in your mouth today."

Sam tilted his head, confused by the turn of events. Dean squatted so he was at eye level with Sam.

"You've fucked up a lot lately bitch. And I think you might need a reminder of how things work around here. Here's what you're gonna do slut, you're gonna keep my come in your mouth and at the end of the day you're gonna show me you kept it all," Dean eyed the bulge in Sam's jeans, "And maybe I'll let you come."

Dean stood up and turned to look at Sam who was still on his knees, shocked.

"Come on Sammy, we got a witness to talk to."


End file.
